1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitches attached; to a motorized vehicle. More particularly, it refers to a self aligning trailer hitch adapted to engage a ball mounted on a post attached to a motor vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recreational trailers are most commonly mounted to a towing vehicle by attaching a ball socket at the end of a trailer tongue to a ball about 1 1/2 to 2 5/16 inches in diameter mounted to the rear frame of the towing vehicle. The most bothersome problem in coupling the trailer to the towing vehicle is aligning the ball socket over the ball and dropping the socket over the ball. Various techniques have been set forth for achieving this alignment as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,739; 4,560,184; 4,606,549 and 4,613,149. Although these techniques provide means for aligning the trailer socket and ball, their assembly is either too expensive to construct or too complicated to operate. An improved assembly is needed.